YOU ALWAYS IN MY HEART
by nurkwang love
Summary: "hyung aku tidak akan marah, sudah seharusnyakan hyung meninggalkanku hyunseong hyung sudah putus dengan jeong hyung,, dan hyung bisa kembali menyatakan perasaan hyung padanya. kamu curang hyung seharusnyakan aku yang lebih pantas dapat teh ini tapi aku senang hyung, hyung tidak harus berpura-pura mencintaiku lagi".saya author baru tidak bisa bikin summary, kwangwoo couple boyfried


Disclaimer : sampai kapanpun, sampai saya nangis-nangis di depan gedung starship pun, boyfriend nggak bakal jadi punya saya. boyfriend tetap milik bestfriend **titik.**

By : nukwang love

Rating : T

Pairing : JO KWANGMIN X NO MINWOO

ORTHER CAST : KIM DONGHYUN X JO YOUNGMIN

HYUNSEONG X JEONGMIN

Genre : Romance kali ya?

WARN : AU, SHOUNEN-AI, YAOI, BOYS LOVE (saya sikat semuanya), BAHASA SESUKA AUTHOR, OOC ,TYPO(s) bertebaran.

Tidak suka? Jangan baca!

YOU ALWAYS IN MY HEART

WARNING **YAOI** !  
YG NGGAK SUKA **YAOI** JANGAN DI BACA YA?!

walaupun banyak yg bilang minwoo lebih cocok sama youngmin/donghyung tapi saya tetap menjodohkannya sama kwangmin,, hahahaha #ketawa gila

**Ff ini saya buat karena stress lantaran benci banget kalau oppa boyfriend di jodoin sama yeoja lain, maunya sama saya saja, apa lagi liat MV janus,, kwang & young mengandeng yeoja!,, belum lagi di IYAH,, dong,, jeong dan my lovely kwang dekan sama yeoja lagi,,, belum lagi gogo ikimen5,,, kenapa,, kenapa oppa lakukan ini padaku #nangis sambil jungkir balik di bawah monas, **

**Oke selamat membaca all jangan lupa review**

* * *

**YOU ALWAYS IN MY HEART **

Dorm bofy 03:30 sore

Kita intip sebentar di dorm bofy,

Minwoo POV

'duh kwangmin hyung mana sih? kok dari tadi siang nggak kelihatan? padahal aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaannya' kataku dalam hati sambil mencari namjachiguku yg tampan itu padahal tadi pagi masih ada di dorm, bagaimana ini? Hmm ya sudah kuberikan pada hyunseong hyung saja, tapi... ini khusus dengan perasaan penuh cinta untuk kwangmin hyung dia kemana sih?  
"dong dong hyung!" panggilku ketika melihat donghyun hyung keluar dari kamarnya eh kamarku juga sih.  
"berhentilah memanggilku dong dong, memangnya kamu pikir aku buah-buahan?" Tanya dong dong hyung padaku.  
"itu kedongdong hyung mau gimana lagi? aku udah terbiasa memanggil begitu oh ya dong dong hyung tahu tidak kwangie kemana? dari tadi aku cari-cari tidak ada" kataku lirih  
"oh ya aku lupa memberitahumu kwangmin sama youngmin chagi sedang pergi untuk reality show di kota gangnam, jadi selama 2 minggu ini mereka nggak akan pulang ke dorm" kata dongdong hyung ke gangnam? kenapa kwang hyung nggak bilang? 2 minggu? itu terlalu lama aku pasti sangat merindukan kwangmin hyung  
"reality show apa dongdong hyung?" tanyaku  
"hyung lupa judulnya reality show itu mengharuskan merka tinggal berdua di tenda dan menyelesaikan misi misi tertentu hampir samalah dengan w academy tapi ini hanya untuk keluarga bisa ibu-anak ayah-anak dan juga kakak-adik kayak jo twins" ya sudahlah Cuma 2 minggu minwoo, kamu pasti bisa.  
"oh ya sudah hehehe mudah-mudahan kwangie sama young hyung berhasil deh"  
"eh? kamu kira itu semudah yang terlihat? mereka tidak boleh bahwa laptop hp dan sejenisnya, ya dalam artian kamu dan kwangmin anehmu itu dan juga aku dengan youngie chagi nggak bisa berhubungan lewat apapun selama 2 minggu ini"  
"mwo?! kenapa hyung nggak larang aja? 2 minggu itu lama hyung" kataku cemberut  
"kamu kira aku tidak melarangnya? tapi saat youngie chagi tersenyum dan bilang 'aku tak mungkin menolaknya, jarang-jarang kami bisa sedekat itu lagi sejak debut,, ini hanya 2 minggu chagi setelah itu pasti aku sudah sibuk dengan namjachinguku yang tampan ini dan dia pasti juga sibuk dengan magnae kita terkadang aku juga rindu masa kecil ku bersama kwangmin boleh ya? ku mohon' katanya dengan puppy eyes andalan nya gimana aku bisa menolaknya"kata dongdong hyung  
"kenapa kwangie nggak bilang padaku?" Tanyaku lesu seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.  
"itu karena jika dia bilang padamu pasti kamu langsung melarangnya dia sendiri yang bilang saat pamit padaku" kata jeong hyung yang baru datang  
"biarkanlah mereka minwoo jarangkan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua saja?lagi pula ini demi boyfriend oh ya tadi.." belum sempat kalimatnya selesai aku sudah memotong nya  
"aku lelah... aku mau istirahat" kataku lalu pergi, sampai kapan kwangmin hyung akan bersikap seperti ini padaku aku lelah, membuatnya mencintaiku sangat sulit dia pasti masih mencintai jeong hyung, jadi yang kulihat semalam bukan mimpi buruk kwangmin hyung memeluk jeongmin hyung karena mau pamit sedangkan padaku, jangankan pamit dia mau pergi saja dia tidak mau memberitahuku apa sebenarnya arti diriku bagimu hyung?

minwoo pov end

"biarkanlah mereka minwoo jarangkan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua saja?lagi pula ini demi boyfriend oh ya tadi.." belum sempat kalimat donghyung selesai minwoo sudah memotong nya  
"aku lelah,, aku mau istirahat" kata minwoo lalu pergi  
"tapi minwoo, kwangmin menitipkan.."  
"sudahlah hyung, minwoo pasti sedih sekarang, tunggu saja sampai dia tenang, inilah yang membuat kwangmin sedih semalam, dia juga tidak mau meninggalkan minwoo walaupun Cuma 2 minggu, tapi mau gimana lagi dia juga tidak bisa menolak dia juga tidak enak pada youngmin dan jugakan ini demi boyfriend" kata jeongmin  
"tapi tadi sebelum berangkat kwangmin menitipkan ponselnya untuk segera di berikan pada minwoo, aku tidak enak hati selama ponsel ini masih ada padaku" kata donghyung  
"kalau memang itu penting berikan sekarang saja hyung kan kasihan minwoo nya" kata hyunseong yang entak kapan munculnya dan sekarang dia berdiri sambil merangkul jeongmin dari belakang,  
"ne, aku akan segera memberikannya pada minwoo tapi bisakah kalian tidak bersikap seperti ini? kalian tidak kasihan padaku dan minwoo?, aish youngmin chagiiiiiiiiiiii cepatlah pulang" teriak donghyun sedangkan jeongmin dan hyunseong hanya geleng-geleng kepala.  
.

.

.

"Minwoo ada yang ingin hyung berikan padamu, ini" kata donghyun sambil memberikan sebuah ponsel pada minwoo yang sedang berbaring di kasur kwangmin  
"inikan ponsel kwangmin hyung, kenapa ada padamu hyung?"minwoo mengambil ponsel kwangmin  
"kwangmin memberikannya sebelum berangkat dia menyuruhku memberikannya padamu berhentilah bersikap seperti ini minwoo, kwangmin juga berat meninggalkan mu tadi lagipula hanya 2 minggu minwoo tidak bisakah kamu bersabar?"  
"aku bukan mencemaskan lamanya dia berangkat hyung, aku hanya bingung apa arti diriku baginya aku sedih hyung dia tak pamit padaku jangankan pamit sekedar memberitahu dia berangkat saja dia tidak mau sedih rasanya hyung dia pamit pada kalian semua sedangkan padaku tidak walaupun dia tidak menganggapku namjachingu nya tapi aku tetap temannya kan? aku takut dia meninggalkanku hyung" minwoo sudah meneteskan air matanya,  
"siapa bilang dia tidak pamit padamu dia semalaman menunggumu di sebelah tempat tidurmu dia tidak memberitahumu karena dia tidak memilih antara dirimu dan hyung nya walaupun akhirnya dia pasti akan memilihmu izinkan dia egois sedikit minwoo kamu jarangkan melihat mereka bersama lagi? selesai manggung pun kwangmin selalu bersamamu mereka hanya bersama saat tidur saja bdan juga ini hanya 2 minggukan? hyung aja kuat berpisah dari youngmin masa kamu nggak sanggup berpisah dengan namja aneh yang satu itu" canda donghyun  
"yaaa dia itu bukan namja aneh melainkan namja yang…. Unik, ya unik dia sangat unik" kata minwoo sambil membayangkan tingkah laku namjachingunya yang tampan itu  
"terserah mu lah yuk kita makan malam, dari tadi kamu sudah di tunggu 2 namja yang kelaparan" donghyung menarik minwoo pergi ke meja makan.

skippppppppp

"mwo ada pesan masuk" kata minwoo ketika melihat ponsel kwangmin langsung saja dia membukanya

_**from:08xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**'mianhae chagia kamu jangan marah ne? kalau kamu merindukan aku buka aja ponsel itu ne?**_

_**love you: kwangmin'**_

isi pesan itu tampa menunggu lama minwoo langsung membuka semua folder di ponsel kwangmin  
"mianhae? video apa ini kok judulnya mianhae? liat aja ah" kata minwoo dan terlihat lah namja tampan dalam video itu minwoo mengingat ruangan di video itu  
"mwo! Toilet kamu tidak romantis hyung" minwoo mengomel tak jelas

[annyeong chagi hehehe umm jangan marah ne? mmm aish chagia mianhae aku tidak memberitahu keberangkatan hyung, hyung benar-benar minta maaf nanti kalau pulang hyung bawakan oleh-oleh yang banyak hyung bingung mau berkata apa lagi hyung nyanyikan satu bait lagu ne?

_**Geujo haruga do jinasseul ppun**_

_**Mwo hana dallajinge omneunde noneun wae**_

_**Han madi maldo obsi seuljjok sarajyoboryo**_

_**Nega geuri**_

_**Mot midowonni non (Hanya satu hari telah berlalu**_

_**Dan tidak ada yang berubah tapi kenapa**_

_**Mengapa kau menyelinap pergi dan menghilang tanpa sepatah kata pun**_

_**Apakah aku tidak dapat diandalkan?)  
**_  
hehe lirik lagu itu sangat cocok untuk kita walau posisinya terbalik,, hehehe seharusnya kamu yang bernyanyi seperti itu kan? belum berangkat aja hyung udah kangen aja, ya sudah hyung kekamar mu ne?]

"kekamarku?,," Tanya minwoo sambil menoleh dan tentu saja tidak akan terjadi

[bukan di tempatmu sekarang chagia aish lihat wajah imutmu itu saat sedang tidur aish ingin rasanya kumakan cup—manis seperti biasa aish imut sekali namjachingu ku ini cium lagi ah cup-  
"nggg"(desahan minwoo) desahanmu sexy chagia,,  
"berhenti melakukan itu dasar mesum" (hyunseong)  
ne hyung habis dia imut sih ]  
"mwo kwangmin hyung menciumku ketika tidur? namja mesum!" minwoo langsung melihat durasi video nya,,  
"1 jam 2 menit apa saja yang di lakukannya padaku" teriak minwoo dan langsung membuat jeongmin yang tidur satu kamar dengan nya langsung terbangu, dia tidur sekamar dengan jeongmin karena dia tidur di tempat tidurnya kwangmin  
"banyak sekali video nya, apa saja sih isinya?" Tanya minwoo

'apa ya isinya?'

.  
minwoo pov-

huh hari yang menyebalkan masa' aku sendirian di rumah Jeongmin hyung pergi suting untuk videonya hyung dan otomatis hyunseong hyung pergi menemaninya,, sedangkan dongdong hyung dari pagi tadi sudah pergi bersama menejer aish aku bosan dirumah 'kwangie bogosiphoyo' padahal kwangie baru pergi 2 hari aja aku udah kangen  
"aku pulang!" kata seseorang di depan pintu ternyata dongdong hyung.  
"dongdong hyung dari mana aja? aku bosan di rumah sendirian" kataku cemberut.  
"mianhae tapi aku membawa berita bagus untukmu kamu bisa melihat namjachingu mu yang aneh itu setiap hari jam 8 malam di televisi nanti malam mulainya" kata dongdong hyung  
"reality show nya udah mulai ya hyung? Asik bisa lihat kwangie malam ini walaupun Cuma dilayar kaca" aku bersorak aku senang akhirnya bisa melihat kwangmin hyung,, walaupun Cuma di layar kaca  
"jangan senang dulu walaupun jo twins sedang pergi 2 minggu kita tetap melalukan aktivitas ini jadwalmu" kata dongdong hyung sambil memberikan buku agenda padaku aku melihat jadwal itu untunglah jadwalku semuanya hanya sampai jam 5 sore jadi bisa melihat kwangie di televisi.  
"jadwal nya sudah ku atur dengan baik dengan menejer jadi tidak akan bentrok dengan jadwal kita menonton namjachingu kita, karena ke mungkinan jeongmin suting selama 3 hari jadi jadwalnya akan ku berikan besok ketika dia pulang sedangkan hyunseong sekarang sedang menjadi bintang tamu di salah satu stasiun radio segeralah siap-siap kita mempunyai jadwal menjadi bintang tamu di acara music 30 menit lagi" kata dongdong hyung, setelah kulihat semua jadwalku kok sama dongdong hyung semua?  
"hyung kenapa di jadwalnya kita selalu bersama?" tanyaku  
"entahlah mungkin dongwoo lagi ngetren di kalangan remaja cepatlah 15 menit lagi kita harus sudah berangkat" kata dongdong hyung dia lalu masuk ke kamar kami.  
"padahalkan lebih bagus kwangwoo" kataku lesu lalu mengikuti dongdong hyung ke kamar untuk ganti pakaian  
10 menit kemudian kamipun berangkat.

.

.

.

"capek~~~~" kataku lemas aish katanya jadwal ku selesai jam 5 tapi kenapa jam 6 aku masih di jalan mau pulang  
"sabarlah minwoo kamu ini mengeluh saja dari tadi"kata dongdong hyung  
"habisnya sebentar lagikan aku mau nonton kwangie"kataku  
"yang sabar ne? kamu kira yang capek tu Cuma kamu? kitakan sama-sama kerja minwoo kamu tega menyuruh hyung jalan sampai rumah?"Tanya hyunseong hyung.  
"ani hyung aku hanya kangen kwangie saja mianhae" kataku sambil membungkuk kan kepala padanya, kami memang terlambat pulang gara-gara menjemput hyunseong hyung dulu.

saat makan malam hanya ada aku dan donghyung hyung karena jeong hyung dan hyunseong hyung pergi makan keluar.  
"nggak kerasa udah 1 minggu lebih ya minwoo? aku nggak sabar nunggu youngie chagi pulang" kata dongdong hyung.  
"tinggal 3 hari lagikan?, oh ya bora udah pulang belum ya? dia kan jadi bintang tamu trus nginap 2 hari di tenda jo twins" kata dongdong hyung  
"mwo? bora noona nginap di tenda kwangie? aish kenapa nggak ada yang memberitahuku? kemaren aja waktu jeong hyung jadi bintang tamu juga tidak ada yang memberitahuku aish gimana kalau kwangie tergoda sama bora noona? hyung jahat sama aku kenapa hyung nggak larang aja bora noona pergi!" marahku pada hyunseong hyung  
"kamu ini kok nggak percayaan kali sama kwangmin?" donghyun hyung menatapku heran.  
"kalau kwangmin hyung mencintaiku sama seperti youngmin hyung mencintaimu aku akan selalu percaya padanya tapi hyung lihat sendiri kan? dia bahkan tidak pamit mau pergi padaku. aku sangat ingin hyung dia juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya tapi itu tidak mungkin aku hanya pelarian, aku jahat hyung aku memamfaatkan ke rapuhannya saat di tolak jeongmin hyung dengan menyatakan perasaanku dia pasti tahu sakitnya di tolak sehingga dia menerimaku sekarang aku takut hyung dia akan pergi dariku tidak ada alasan baginya bertahan dengan ku sudahlah hyung ayo kita makan" aku menghapus tetes air mataku yang keluar donghyun hyung hanya menurut sepertinya dia tahu apa yang kurasakan.

MINWOO POV END~~~

"kami pulang!" jo twins kompak masuk kedalam dorm mereka youngmin Nampak senang saat melihat donghyun dan lainnya sudah menyiapkan pesta penyambutan  
"selamat datang kwangie hyung!" minwoo langsung berlari menuju kwangmin tapi langsung terhenti saat melihat kwangmin memeluk jeongmin terlebih dulu.  
"minwoo-ah youngmin hyung kelihatannya haus bisakah kamu mengambilkan segelas air?" kwangmin yang melihat youngmin yang kepanasan pun menyuruh minwoo mengambil air tampa memperdulikan air mata minwoo yang hampir menetes.  
"n…ne hyung tunggu sebentar" minwoo langsung berbalik dan menghapus air matanya  
'bahkan yang ku dapat saat kau kembali bukan pelukanmu hyung' minwoo mengambil air di maja tempat di selenggarakannya pesta penyambutan dapat di dengar nya suara canda tawa di ruang depan.  
"ini hyung air nya rrr hyungdeul bukannya lebih baik kita menyuruh jo twins hyung duduk? mereka pasti lelah" kata minwoo.  
"ne chagi aku capek~~~" kata youngmin memeluk donghyun dan mereka pun pergi menuju tempat penyambutan(?)  
"ne kwangmin kamu berhutang cerita padaku" hyunseong lalu merangkul kwangmin menyusul youngmin dan donghyun sedangkan jeongmin sudah pergi sedari tadi minwoo menghela nafas dia segera menuju kamar jo twins dan jeongmin untuk mengambil barang-barang nya yang dia bawa saat tidur di kamar kwangmin. setelah selesai dia langsung menghampiri member lain yang sibuk melihat oleh-oleh yang di bawa jo twins minwoo langsung duduk di tangan sofa(?) di sebelah kwangmin sebenarnya masih ada tempat duduk yang kosong tapi mumpung hanya di situ tempat yang dekat dengan kwangmin jadi dia duduk di situ  
"katanya kalau kita dan pacar kita memakai ini kita bisa saling mengikat satu sama lain jadi hyung nggak bisa selingkuh dari ku!" youngmin sibuk mejelaskan tentang gelang yang di belinya untuk donghyun.  
"tampa ini pun kamu sudah mengikatku chagi dan buat apa aku selingkuh jika aku sudah punya kamu yang super cantik ini?" donghyung tampa malu-malu mencium bibir youngmin di depan member yang lain wajah youngmin langsung merona.  
"aku tidak cantik aku rrr tampan"youngmin berkilah minwoo tertawa melihat tingkah youngmin perlahan dia menggengam tangan kwangmin. tapi kwangmin langsung melepaskannya.  
'apa kamu sudah lelah berpura-pura mencintaiku hyung?' minwoo langsung menatap nanar tangannya sedangkan kwangmin sibuk mengeluarkan oleh-oleh untuk jeongmin dan hyunseong  
"minwoo-ah~~~,, lihat ini! lucu kan? ini oleh-oleh untukmu" youngmin tersenyum memperlihatkan jaket berwarna pink di depannya ada gambar teddy bear minwoo segera menghampiri youngmin dan mengambil jaket itu.  
"ne, lucu sekali hyung gomawo" minwoo langsung mencoba memakai jaket yang di belikan youngmin.  
"hyung katanya ini baik untuk orang yang sedang pata hati pikiran hyung akan menjadi tenang" pandangan minwoo langsung tertuju pada namja yang mengucap kalimat barusan dapat dilihatnya kwangmin sedang memberikan kotak yang ia yakini adalah kotak teh khas kota gangnam, jeongmin meneteskan air mata itu lah yang dia lihat selanjutnya  
"hyung jeongmin hyung kenapa?" bisik minwoo pada donghyun  
"kamu tidak tahu? jeongmin putus dari hyunseong seminggu yang lalu" jeket yang di pegang minwoo langsung terjatuh saat minwoo mwndengar itu

minwoo pov~~~~  
ini kah jawaban atas sikapmu sekarang hyung, ini kah akhir dari hubungan kita? Aku perlahan menghapus tetes air mataku yang mulai keluar, tidak ada yang boleh tahu aku menangis.  
"kwangmin-ah mana oleh-oleh untukku?" donghyun hyung sepertinya tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kwangmin hyung dari jeongmin hyung.  
"oh ya, kurasa ada di dalam sini…" kwangmin hyung sibuk menggeledah tasnya sampai akhirnya kotak kecil terlempar keluar dan mengelinding ke arahku sepertinya itu kotak cincin aku segera mengambilnya tapi dengan cepat kwangmin hyung merampasnya dari tanganku aku sempat kaget dengan reaksinya dan dapat ku pastikan itu bukan untukku  
"ahh,, ini dia hyung" kwangmin hyung memberikan sebuah jam tangan pada donghyun hyung kemudian dia menatapku akhirnya dia mau menatap ku juga.

"hyung apa oleh-oleh untukku juga ada?" aku sangat gugup saat dia melihatku setelah mendengar pertanyaan ku dia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.  
"ini" dia memberikan topi putih polos padaku.  
"go..gomawo hyung ini sangat cocok dengan jaket yang di belikan youngmin hyung" aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum kulihat kembali oleh-oleh yang di berikannya pada yang lain hyunseong hyung dapat mini drum pajangan bagus sekali jeongmin hyung dapat teh dan sepatu donghyun hyung dapat jam tangan dan aku dapat topi kurasa sangat pantas.  
aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan air mataku aku harus pergi dari sini sebelum mereka melihatku menangis.  
"hyung aku ke toilet dulu ne?" tampa menghiraukan jawaban hyungku aku lansung pergi aku menangis sepuasnya di toilet.  
dari 2 minggu lalu aku menunggu ke pulangannya dan ketika dia pulang yang kurasakan hanya sakit ku genggam erat topi yang di berikannya, sekarang yang ada di bikiranku hanyalah dengan cara apa dia akan meninggalkanku?

Setelah puas menangis aku pergi kekamar, kepalaku terasa pusing karena kebanyakan menangis saat sampai di kamar aku melihat handphone kwangmin hyung di atas kasurku aku lupa mengembalikannya besok saja ku kembalikan, dan setelah aku mebaringkan tubuhku aku segera tertidur.

aku terbangun ketika bunyi loceng10 kali.  
sudah jam sepuluh aku pasti tertidur tadi kepalaku tersa sedikit pusing kerongkonganku juga kering mungkin ini karena menangis tadi siang aku segera pergi ke dapur aku tersenyum melihat donghyun hyung tidur dengan memeluk youngmin hyung mereka pasti saling merindukan, andai kwangmin hyung juga merindukanku. setelah pergi kedapur aku segera mengambil minuman hangat dan tampa sengaja aku melihat teh yang di berikan kwangmin hyung pada jeongmin hyung.  
"seharusnya hyung juga harus membelikan teh ini padaku" aku berkata lirih  
"untuk apa aku juga harus membelikan nya untukmu chagi?" dapat kurasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang aku tahu pasti siapa orangnya dari suara dan wangi parfumnya dapat ku pastikan itu kwangmin hyung.  
"h…hyung kamu belum tidur?" tanya ku gugup bagaimana tidak dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya di leherku.  
"kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku chagi bagaimana bisa aku tidur disaat kamu sedang marah padaku"sekarang kwangmin hyung malah sibuk menciumi pipi ku.  
"hyung aku tidak akan marah, sudah seharusnyakan hyung meninggalkanku hyunseong hyung sudah putus dengan jeong hyung dan hyung bisa kembali menyatakan perasaan hyung padanya. kamu curang hyung seharusnyakan aku yang lebih pantas dapat teh ini tapi aku senang hyung, hyung tidak harus berpura-pura mencintaiku lagi. dan hyung akhir… mmhhmm" belum selesai ucapanku dia malah mencium bibirku.  
"kamu demam hmm? kenapa omongan mu ngelantur gini? kamu tidak merindukanku?" dia memutar tubuhku lalu memelukku erat.  
"hyung jangan membuatku berharap lagi aku sudah mencoba selama 1 tahun agar kamu mencintai ku hyung. sudah saat nya aku menyerah sekarang aku tidak bisa membuatmu berpaling dari jeongmin hyung" aku sudah tak bisa menahan air mataku.  
"hai kamu ini ngomong apa? saranghae chagia jeongmal saranghae yang aku cintai itu kamu kenapa kamu malah menuduhku menyukai jeongmin hyung? bisa di penggal aku sama hyunseong hyung kalau sampai melirik namjachigunya walaupun mereka sekarang putus lantaran salah paham mereka masih saling mencintai chagia jadi hilangkan segera pikiran bodohmu itu" kwangmin hyung malah mencium kepalaku.  
"tapi kenapa hyung tidak memelukku tadi aku menyentuh hyung saja tadi hyung tidak mau trus masa' aku hanya di beri topi putih polos?sedangkan yang lain hyung beri oleh-oleh yang bagus itu kan berarti hyung tidak sayang padaku" aku mengeluarkan pose ngambekku.  
"hyung tidak memelukmu tadi itu karena hyung takut hyung lepas kendali dan langsung memakanmu di depan yang lain, lagi pula hyung masih punya hati tidak seperti 2 namja pabo yang seenak jidatnya bermesraan di depan orang yang sedang patah hati mereka tidak lihat apa jeongmin hyung menangis melihat mereka dan topi itu kamu bilang topi itu putih polos?ayo kita lihat topi itu sekarang" kwangmin hyung langsung menarikku kekamarku aku langsung kaget melihat topi yang diberikan kwangmin hyung mengeluarkan cahaya setelah kulihat ternyata cahaya itu merupakan 2kata yang indah ~~SARANGHAE MINWOO~~ indah bukan?.  
"hyung bagus sekali, kenapa hyung nggak bilang? gomawo hyung,saranghae" aku langsung memeluk kwangmin hyung erat.  
"kamu yang ngambek dan tak mau keluar kamar dari tadi hyung menunggumu di luar. nado saranghae my princess" kwangmin hyung lalu mengecup bibirku lembut.  
"hyung prince, bukan princess" minwoo langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di bahu kwangmin.  
"terserahmu saja chagia. oh ya masih ada satu lagi" kwangmin hyung langsung mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku jaketnya. tunggu seperti nya aku kenal. itukan kotak yang tadi siang ku lihat.  
"hyung buka…hmmmmhm" lagi dan lagi dia menciumku.  
"mianhae chagia, tadi aku belum siap untuk memberikannya. maafkan aku sikap ku hari pasti menyebalkan dan egois, tapi masih maukah kamu bersama ku?. mencintai dan menyayangiku?"kwangmin hyung berlutut di depanku dan menyerahkan sepasang cincin.  
"hyung apa kamu melamarku?" tanyaku polos  
"tidak chagia, sepasang cincin yang sangat indah dan semua restu dari keluarga kita akan ku bawa saat aku melamar mu nanti. untuk sekarang ini hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan" kwangmin hyung menunduk, aish aku benar-benar mencintai namja aneh ini.  
"apa artinya sekarang kita bertunangan?" kwangmin hyung hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku, dan tampa pikir panjang aku langsung memeluknya dan menyebabkan sekarang aku menindihnya.  
"aku mau hyung." dan bisa di tebak selanjutnya dia menciumku lagi dan setelah itu dia memasangkan cincin di tanganku dan kemudian aku yang memasangkan cincin padanya.  
"sekarang jelaskan apa yang membuatmu menuduhku mencintai jeongmin hyung,,?"  
"ehmm.. itu..itu.. aku"

MINWOO POV END~~~~~

FLASHBACK~~~~

"hyung aku mohon bantu aku, aku mencintai minwoo,aku mohon hyung bantu aku" kwangmin berlutut minta tolong pada jeongmin  
"yaaa jangan paksa namjachinguku, urus saja urusanmu dengan magnae itu sendiri" hyunseong langsung memukul kepala kwangmin dengan buku yang dari tadi di bacanya.  
"sudahlah chagi tidak ada salahnya kan kita bantu, Cuma bantu latihan pun, kamu tahukan betapa pemalunya dongsaeng kita yang satu ini?" jeongmin berusaha membujuk hyunseong.  
"ya sudah tapi Cuma sebentar saja" hyunseong kembali pokus dengan bukunya  
"nah kamu boleh mulai sekarang kwangie" jeongmin duduk di depan kwangmin.  
"jeongmin hyung,, kamu harus beracting menolakku ne? supaya aku kuat nanti kalau sampai minwoo menolakku" kwangmin sepertinya sudah putus asa duluan.  
"minwoo-ah aku tahu ini salah.. engg tapi aku… hmm" kwangmin sangat gugup sekali dan saat itu lah minwoo datang.  
"jangan gugup seperti itu,katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan"  
"a..aku mencintaimu maukah kamu jadi namja chiguku?"  
"mianhae kwangie, aku mencintai hyunseong hyung,maafkan aku tidak bisa"  
'hiks~hiks~hiks aku kira kamu mencintaiku selama ini hyung tapi ternyata kamu mencintai jeongmin hyung' minwoo pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.  
"kenapa rasanya sakit sekali hyung? aku tidak sanggup mendengar minwoo berkata seperti itu"  
"jangan putus asa begitu, coba saja dulu, atau kamu akan menyesal"  
"ne hyung aku akan mencari minwoo sekarang juga"

.

"minwoo, aku mencarimu dari tadi ternyata kamu di sini"  
"hyung kenapa kamu mencari ku?"  
"ada yang mau ku katakan"  
"bo..bolehkah aku berbicara kepadamu terlebih dahulu?"  
"memangnya kamu mau ngomong apa?"  
"aku mencintaimu hyung, sangat-sangat mencintaimu"  
"nado minwoo-ah saranghae jeongmal saranghae,"

FLASHBACK END~~~

"makanya chagi kalau nguping itu harus dari awal dan harus sampai selesai, lalu apa maksudnya dengan dongwoo couple saat aku pergi huh?, sudah berani selingkuh eoh?"  
"ani hyung yang mengatur jadwalkan menejer jangan salahkan aku, aku kan hanya bersikap professional dalam bekerja"  
"hyung mengerti chagi, tapi kamu harus mendapatkan hukuman dulu ne?, ayo kita ke kamar"  
"andwae hyung!, aku masih polos"

dan kalian bisa pikirkan sendiri apa hukuman dari kwangmin untuk minwoo, karena saya capek ngetiknya,

END~~~~

EPILOG

"hyung~~ kamu sudah tidur?"  
"belum chagia, waeyo?"  
"apa maksud video yang ada di handphone mu itu hyung? cepat hapus aku malu"  
"video yang mana?"  
"video waktu hyung menciumku, kenapa hyung merekam yang seperti itu aku malu"  
"aish jangan pasang wajah seperti itu chagia, aku jadi semakin ingin menyerangmu"  
"hehehe hyung nggak bakalan bisa menyerangku"  
"tentu saja mana mungkin aku menyerangmu kalau hyunseong hyung dan jeongmin hyung tidur di sini bisa mati aku di hajar mereka nanti, mungkin aku memang harus meminta manager membuat satu kamar lagi khusus untuk kita"  
"**kau kira kami kami akan membiarkanmu eoh?, jangan harap!**"  
"hyunseong hyung kau menggangu kesenanganku"  
"kesenangan apa?, cepatlah tidur kalian berisik~"  
"ya ya ya jalja chagi"  
"hyung kalau kamu menciumi ku terus gimana aku bisa tidur"

benar-benar END  
heheh saya author baru~~ kalau banyak kesalahan tolong maafkan ff ini pernah saya share si fp saya jadi bagi merasa kayak udah pernah baca mungkin emang sudah pernah baca(?)

review please?


End file.
